


In the Magical Tradition

by PontiusHermes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Lives, Gen, Pocket Watches, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Traditions, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic. Original Percival Graves gives Credence a Christmas present, and he has nothing to give in return. Set post-Fantastic Beasts when Credence lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!  
> Hermes

Presents at Christmas were not something that Credence expected. He knew that it was the practice of some groups to exchange gifts, but did not give it much thought until Graves deposited a small box in his lap. Then he realised that he had nothing to give in return. 

'Mr Graves?' he said timidly, 'I don't have anything to give you. I didn't... realise that you would give something to me.' It upset Graves to see the young man so submissive and scared over something so trivial as a Christmas gift.

'Don't worry. I really don't mind,' Graves soothed, then, indicating the box, 'Please open it.' Credence did.

 

The gift was a pocket watch, with a strange face and a gold chain, fine but strong, and Credence looked vaguely horrified to receive something so expensive.

'It's a tradition, in the Magical world, to give young wizards a watch when they reach adulthood,' Graves explained. Even when his voice was so soft, Credence could not help but listen. 'Seeing as you're now a member of the Magical community, and already an adult, I thought that you should have one.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!  
> Hermes


End file.
